metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Paz Ortega Andrade
Paz Ortega Andrade, also known as Pacifica Ocean, was a Cipher agent who infiltrated the Militaires Sans Frontieres during the 1974 Peace Walker Incident. Biography Early life At some point in her life, Pacifica Ocean became an orphan and apparently owed her life to the secretive Cipher organization, due to their having taken her in. However, her loyalty was partially born out of fear as she felt that she had to obey the will of Cipher, regardless of whether she agreed with the organization's goals or not, otherwise she would suffer "a fate far worse than death." With Cipher's resources, Pacifica adopted the identity of "Paz Ortega Andrade" (the name Paz meaning "Peace" in Spanish), a Costa Rican high school student who cherished peace and was studying the nation's Peace Constitution, under the guidance of Ramón Gálvez Mena, a professor at the yet-to-be-sanctioned United Nations University for Peace. Similar to her true past, "Paz" was also an orphan, whose mother had died when she was still very young, and had lost her grandparents during the Costa Rican Civil War, influencing her supposed passionate hatred of war. In 1974, "Paz Ortega Andrade" was held captive by the Peace Sentinels after she had stumbled upon a supply port facility north of Puerto Limon, while she was "searching for a lost friend." She later found out that her friend had also been captured, due to accidentally recording a conversation of The Boss AI on her Walkman while bird watching. Paz was eventually able to escape, although her friend did not make it out in the process. After she had shown Gálvez the tape, along with cuts apparently inflicted on her during captivity, she and the professor entreated the Militaires Sans Frontieres and asked Naked Snake (Big Boss) and Kazuhira Miller to eliminate the armed force and restore peace to the nation. While MSF were conducting their missions, Paz hid out at Ciudad Colon, a school where Gálvez told her she could stay until the conflict had settled down. Kaz also gave her a radio and rigged Snake's radio to allow contact with her. Paz was later recaptured by Peace Sentinel leader Hot Coldman and was taken to a U.S. missile base in Nicaragua, where she was placed in a cell. She was later relocated to the control room where Coldman intended to launch a nuclear strike on MSF's Mother Base, via the unmanned Peace Walker weapon. Before he could do so, Professor Gálvez (in reality, a KGB spy name Vladimir Zadornov) stormed the facility with a squad of Soviet troops, betraying Coldman, with whom he had secretly been in league. Zadornov planned to have Peace Walker instead launch into Cuba to ruin America's reputation, and attempted to convince Paz to shoot Coldman with his Makarov PMM. However, despite her hatred of Coldman for what he had done to her, she simply could not shoot him. Zadornov commented that she was indeed "a true child of peace," before pulling the trigger himself. Paz was soon rescued by the MSF and their Sandinista allies, while Zadornov and a dying Coldman were taken into their custody. Paz later broke down into tears onboard Kaz's MSF chopper due to the intense events of the mission, with Kaz lecturing her that she shouldn't pick up a weapon unless she knew how to use it, as aiming a gun itself didn't make it a deterrent. Paz calmed down enough to thank the MSF for completing their mission. However, Coldman had successfully reinitiated Peace Walker's launch on his deathbed, forcing the MSF to destroy Peace Walker directly in a final battle to prevent all out nuclear war. After the fiasco, Paz returned to Costa Rica briefly, but ended up returning to Mother Base due to the fact that she couldn't attend school as Gálvez, who had funded her schooling, had been arrested by the MSF. During her time with MSF following the fiasco, Paz adopted a pet cat, which she named "Nuke." She also briefly participated in a soccer match and went fishing with Chico and some of the mercenaries. While she continued to play the role of an innocent student of peace, she secretly helped Zadornov to escape Mother Base's brig on multiple occasions. However, Paz came to realize that being with the MSF seemed more peaceful in her life, implying that she might have started respecting it, although she knew it wouldn't last much longer. She considered lying to Cipher about the progress of the modifications to Metal Gear ZEKE in order to enjoy "Peace Day," but another undercover Cipher agent revealed her completion of the modifications before she had the chance. Chico also discovered her working on ZEKE, so she was forced to enact her plan. After Big Boss killed Zadornov in self defense following the latter's final escape attempt, Pacifica hijacked Metal Gear ZEKE, much to the surprise of Big Boss and Miller. After explaining the history of Big Boss and Zero after The Boss's death and continuously referring to Cipher's plans to ultimately control weapons and humanity, she requested that Big Boss rejoin Cipher, or rather, obey the will of Cipher, promising to let him keep command of Militaires Sans Frontieres as their deterrent until their new world order was in place. When Big Boss refused, however, Pacifica decided to do the other aspect of her orders: Pacifica had set the coordinates of ZEKE's launch strike towards the East Coast of the United States in an attempt to frame Big Boss and the Militaires Sans Frontieres in being an extremist cult, forcing Big Boss to fight and defeat Pacifica and ZEKE. After declaring to Big Boss that his path is to experience fleeting peace, where people will use him, abuse him, then throw him away as if a cancer to society, Pacifica's body was thrown into the ocean from the force of ZEKE's explosion. Kaz later revealed that Pacifica was also an agent for both the KGB and the CIA. Trivia *Paz's real name, Pacifica Ocean, is a pun of the name "Pacific Ocean", as well as another peace reference ("Pacifica" or "Pacific" derives from Pax, which is Latin for "Peace"). * In one conversation between Snake and Chico, Snake said he was not sure if Paz is dead due to the fact she was ejected from the Pod controlling ZEKE, as well as the fact that she still had her scuba gear on when she landed on the ocean. Paz also mentioned having deep sea diving training in one of her diary tapes. *Although Paz was not actually Costa Rican, she was presumably of Latino descent, as her mother used to make gallo pinto a long time ago. Behind the scenes Character Paz's English voice actress (Tara Strong) also voiced Elisa and Ursula in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. Coincidentally, Zadornov (Paz's partner) is voiced by Steven Blum, who also voiced Elisa and Ursula's accomplice in Portable Ops, and both characters end up fighting Big Boss while inside a Metal Gear. Paz's character song, "Koi no Yokushiryoku," is included on the "Heavens Divide" single. Kojima Productions broadcasted it on air in Hideochannel Radio on February 18, 2010. According to conceptual storyboards included in the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Official Art Works book, Paz and Zadornov were intended to be directly involved in Peace Walker's development, and they were to talk in a room while Big Boss was listening in from an adjoining window (mirroring how Solid Snake eavesdrops on Liquid Snake and Revolver Ocelot in the climax of Metal Gear Solid) before Big Boss ends up being caught and surrounded by Hot Coldman and his Peace Sentinels. In addition, Paz was also intended to shoot Zadornov in the head before proceeding to hijack ZEKE. Paz's hijacking of Metal Gear ZEKE mirrors Liquid Snake's use of Metal Gear REX, with both being semi-clothed while in the mech's cockpit. Additionally, Paz claims that she is "taking it back," similar to Revolver Ocelot during the theft of Metal Gear RAY, as well as sharing similar affiliations with him. Mother Base Staff Paz is a unique staff member at Mother Base, available after completing Chapter 4. She asks Snake to let help at Mother Base as she has nowhere else to go. Her skill ("Home Cooking") increases morale of all MSF staff when she is assigned to the Mess Hall Team. Her job is High School Student. *Life: 3000 *Psyche: 7000 *GMP: 4500 *Combat Unit: '-' **Shoot: - **Reload: - **Throw: - **Place: - **Walk Speed: - **Run Speed: - **Fight: - **Defense: - *R&D Team: D '''(Note, sometimes it appears as a "-") *Mess Hall Team: '''A *Medical Team: B''' *Intel Team: '''A Even after Big Boss defeats her in the fight against ZEKE, for gameplay purposes, Paz remains as a soldier in MSF and her credentials/bio can still be viewed under the personnel section of the Mother Base menu. The "Date with Paz" mission as well as the ZEKE boss fight mission also remains playable. Paz's Diary The AI Weapons in Extra Ops have Paz's Diary tapes in their pods, much like how they had Strangelove's Memories tapes in Main Ops. The only difference in finding them is that they're in a different spot than in Main Ops. Pupa type II: between B & C, Pupa Custom: between C & D, Chrysalis type II: between C & D, Chrysalis Custom: between D & A, Cocoon type II: between D & A, Cocoon Custom: between A & B, Peace Walker type II: between A & B, Peace Walker Custom: between B & C. These tapes can't be viewed until you complete the ZEKE battle in Main Ops. Date Paz After the events of Chapter 4, an Extra Ops mission (67th overall) called "Date with Paz" is unlocked. Due to the humorous nature of the mission, along with Paz declaring twice in her diary that "she has no interest in that man,"Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Library > Data Files > Paz's Diary > 3rd Entry Paz: It was harmless enough until, to my irritation, she began pestering me whether there was anybody I "liked." "Not right now," I said, trying to dodge the question. But she pressed on. "It's Snake, isn't it?" I gritted my teeth and played it coy: "Maybe." Cecile nodded and giggled, "He's pretty sexy, isn't he?" What a ditz. It's all I can manage to just survive. The thought of romance has never once crossed my mind. I've no interest in that kind of man. ... Snake enjoyed it, too... Let me make this absolutely clear: I have no interest in that man. not all aspects are likely to be canon. In the mission, Snake is the only playable character. The context of the mission requires that the player use the CO-OPs COMM to "talk" to her. Depending on the phrases spoken and their appropriateness, her affinity will either be bolstered (shown by a speech bubble with a red heart), will be skeptical at the remark (look confused), or her affinity will be lowered (depicted with a blue heart with a tear on it). Also, overuse of the phrases will eventually lead to the affinity being lowered. To end the mission, use a Love Box, or any Cardboard box, and equip it. Paz will then ask "room for one more?" and enter, with it shaking and Paz giggling. In addition, the ending rank will depend on the current height of the affinity meter. In addition, Paz will react by moving around, causing her skirt to sway, if the player uses the camera on her. Playing Koi no Yokushiryoku on the Walkman will also have Paz dance. Paz will react if the player places a magazine near her. A certain CO-OPs COMM Battle Cry effect ("Time to say 'Good Night!!!'") will also have Paz fall asleep. Doing this will also allow the player the opportunity to search her to find a design spec relating to the Psyche Recovery variation of the EZ gun. In addition, if the player uses the Codec while doing this, the rest of the main characters will call Snake. If the player uses either the Naked Camo or the Swim Trunks for the Date with Paz mission, Paz will run away (and in the case of the Naked Camo, make a remark before doing so). Using CQC is not advised, as it will then turn into a grope, causing Paz to slap Snake in the face and cause her affinity to go down. In addition, attacking Paz even once ends with an automatic mission failure (which is depicted with Paz storming away, and Snake, during the game over sequence, attempting to apologize to Paz in the Game Over style). Causing her affinity to deplete completely also results in a mission failure. When the affinity meter is filled, Paz will start jumping up and down. S-ranking the mission will land the player with Amanda's outfit as a usable uniform, and in addition, will result in Paz wearing only her underwear in subsequent replays of the mission. Notes and references Gallery File:Paz.jpg|PSP wallpaper fom Piece Walker, featuring Paz. File:paz portrait.jpg|Paz artwork used on the cover of Koi no Yokushiryoku. File:110628234626.jpg|Paz dancing to Snake's Walkman. File:110215163421.JPG|Close-up of Paz Ortega Andrade. File:110215162821.JPG|A scantily clad Paz Ortega Andrade. File:110129161005.JPG|A scantily clad Paz Ortega Andrade. 100709161418.JPG|Close up on Paz's bikini. Note the peace sign shapes 500x 735cc3e1.jpg|The result of Paz's high affinity !BsG!P0QEWk~$(KGrHqUH-CcEvFBItW2KBL2em0hWJg~~ 35.jpg|Paz on a limited edition Mountain Dew can.